Princess undercover
by I'm not just an illusion
Summary: Ally is a princess undercover . Her country is at war , and the only one who can stop it is her and her bodyguard , Ethan. They need to get a prince back to their kingdom for the king's plan. Problem ? The prince doesn't know he is a prince. Bigger problem ? He doesn't trust girls .
1. Chapter 1

Ally POV

"Are you sure about this?" I asked my bodyguard ,or should I say " cousin" , Ethan .

" Relax , you'll be fine . Besides, you have no other choice , _Ally ."_ he replied. I glared at him .

" What ?Just testing the name out ." I rolled my eyes at the blue eye brunette who has been my best friend since I could remember .

" Okay , I'm ready !" I heard myself say . What?! I am NOT ready? But before I could correct myself , Ethan was already pulling me inside the house infront of us.

" Okay , now let me call the others down . GUYS ! My cousin I told you about is here ! " Ouch. He has a strong voice .

30 seconds later, 2 boys and 1 girl were lined up in front of me .

"This is Elliot " a guy with brown hair and green eyes winked at me .

"This is Dez " a guy dressed in the weird clothes with ginger hair waved at me.

"This is Trish " a short Latina girl waved at me .

"And this is ... Hey ! Where is Austin ? " Ethan asked them.

"Probaly in his room , like always " Trish answered .

" Who's Austin ? " I asked .

" Oh , he was one of the populars until Cassidy , the most popular girl in school broke up with him . When he found out that Cassidy was only datparents sot get her ex jealous , he was heartbroken. He never talked to anyone except us . Well, he seldom talks to me because 1) I am Cassidy's friend 2) I am a girl " Trish told me. The others all nod.

" Because your a girl ? " I ask.

" Yeah, he doesn't trust girls anymore ." Trish replied .

" Okay , Ally . I'll show you to your room . " I followed Ethan up the stairs into a room with pink walls, a queen sized bed , a closet and some drawers.

" Thanks ,Ethan .I'll see you at dinner" I started unpacking my things.

Austin POV

I heard their conversation . I have to admit, the new girl is pretty , but she's just another pretty face, like Cassidy . And I will NEVER trust girls again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : i don't own anything you recognise in this story. Thanks.**

Ally POV  
Finally, after hours , okay , after 45 minutes of hard work , I finally finished unpacking . I heard a knock on my door . "Come in ! " I told whoever that was . It was Trish.

" Hey Ally "

" Hey Trish "

" So, do you want to come to my room ? We can get to know each other ! I think we would be great friends ! "

" Sure ! "

Trish lead me to her room . It was just opposite mine. Her room was the same size as mine , but it had purple walls , a closet , some drawers and a WATER BED ! I immediately jumped in it.

Trish laughed and said " I had to save my money for half a year just to get that bed . Can you imagine 6 months without shopping ?! It was the worst 6 months of my life ! "she placed her hand on her head as if she was going to faint .

"Hey ! We have something in common ! I love shopping too ! " I said happily.

"Awesome ! I can see that you have a great sense of fashion . " she said gesturing toward my outfit. I was wearing from a yellow top and some hot pants . It was a little casual compared to my usual princess wear , but I liked it.

" Thanks ! "

" I am sure you'll be accepted into my group of friends - the populars " she told me .

" Okay , so can you tell me a little about everyone ?" I asked her.

" Sure ! So, I'm the loud ,bossy and fashionable one. Elliot is the sweet and craft loving one. Dez is the crazy , stupid and annoying one . Austin used to be the big ego , funny and caring one , but now he is cold and quiet . So , everyone is in the populars , except Austin and Dez . Those two are best friends . Got it ? " I nod.

"Okay , good . Now , for social status in school . You know what ? I'll tell you that tomorrow . Gotta get beauty sleep . Bye ! " she said and pushed me out of her room. Talk about bossy .

Just then , a blonde guy with hazel eyes walked out of the room beside me.

That must be Austin. I smile at him , but he just glared at me . What's his problem ?

"That's Austin for you . " Ethan's voice came from behind me . I jumped in shock and glared at him .

"Don't scare me ! " He shook his head and gestured for me to go into my room .

"Princess Allison, our job just got a lot harder ."

"What do you mean ?"

"You know the guy we're suppose to bring back ?"

I nod.

"It's Austin ." I almost fainted. I stared at him in horror and shock . So , Austin was my childhood playmate ?

Austin POV

I came out of my room to get some water and saw that new girl. Ally I think . She smiled at me but I just glared back . I don't want her anywhere near me . Even though she seems different ,she still will be a popular soon , and populars are all the same.

When I went back to my room, I heard Ethan and Ally talking in her room . I heard something like " princess Allison " . Princess ? I am either hearing things or Ethan is just making fun of her.

I go back to my room and get ready for school tomorrow. I bet Ally is going to join the populars and become just like them. Cold and heartless . That's the main reason I quit the populars. I don't want to become that .

At least Dez supports me . The rest of them just think it's because of the breakup and I'm " heartbroken " . I'm not. After she broke up with me , I wasn't sad , because I realized the only reason I dated Cassidy was because of her social status.

And I wanted to change that . At least it's summer holidays in 3 weeks .

A/N: sorry if it's boring, this is just a filler chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Ally POV  
" Ring..." I off my alarm clock and prepared for school . I'm really excited because this will be my first day of normal high school . Back in my kingdom , I had a tutor and occasionally went to school for the royalty.

While I prepare , I remember the conversation I had with Ethan last night .He told me Austin's info and backstory.

_Flashback _  
_" Okay, so Austin is your playmate since 3 years old. You two are the same age. You are one month older than him. At the age of 5 , our country , Rublia and his country , Chattle's arch enemy , Aria , kidnapped him . The king tried to rescue him , but that put all his citizens in danger. _

_Recently , since Aria came to attack us again , our people managed to gather info on him. They located him in Miami . His foster parents just passed away at the age of 65. He moved in by himself at the age of 16 ._

_According to his friends and records , he has a talent and passion for music and has average grades. He used to be popular but now has a normal status ._

_Our mission ? GET HIM BACK . " _

_Flashback over._

Great . A three word mission . How hard can it be ? Apparently , VERY .Well , at least I have one advantage...

Austin POV  
Another day of school. Great . Today probably with one more popular . I just love school! ( note the sarcasm)

Once I got to school , I made a beeline for my locker. Unfortunately, I had to pass by the populars . Just as I suspected , Ally was already chatting with them . When she saw me, she gave me a smile , but I just ignore her. I decided that would be easier.

After a few classes , I went to my favourite class, music. This is also my favourite class because there is no populars except Trish and my best friend Dez is with me.

Just then , I saw Trish and Ally walk in the class. Once they walk in , the boys started flirting with Ally . What ?! She's not that pretty . Okay , so maybe she is .But back to my point , no populars except Trish and Ally .  
After the teacher , came in , she assigned us into pairs for the songwriting project .

" In this project , you need to write a song together and perform it In the next lesson. The song needs to be catchy and upbeat . It has to be about fun , for example summer fun , winter fun or just hanging out. Here are your pairings."

" Trish and Dez," I heard Trish groan .

" Dallas and Cassidy," they are a couple...

"Austin and Ally, " I saw Ally gave me a grin , but this time I saw a mischievous glint in her eye... Oh boy.

Ally POV  
Trish brought me to meet her friends , Cassidy, Brooke , Julia and Ashley.

Then we met the guys, Ethan , Dallas , Sam and Elliot. I have to say , I still like Trish the best. And even though the boys are cute , I think Austin is the cutest... Wait... WHAT ?! Forget I said that...

Once they saw me , they all nodded in approval .

"Who's this , Trish ? " The blonde girl who I now know as Cassidy asked.

"My new housemate and Ethan's cousin , Ally. Can she join us ?" Trish replied .

"Hmm, did you pick the clothes yourself , Ally ? " Cassidy asked me. I look down at my outfit. A baggy purple butterfly shirt with a pair of skinny jeans and purple wedges to match with .

"Yeah " I answered .

"Not bad. But you have to take the fashion test . " Cassidy handed me a piece of paper to choose my answers . Seriously ?! I though . Oh well, this is the 'populars'. I answered the questions and handed it back to her.

"Awesome ! You are so in ! You got same as me ! 18/20 ! " Cassidy said. Everyone cheered and we started talking about the latest trend.

In the middle of the conversation , I saw Austin walked by . When he glanced up , I smiled at him , but he just ignore me . Hmph ! I'll show him.

When I walked into my music class aka. my favourite class with Trish , most of the boys started flirting with me . I just ignore them , rule 1 , princesses don't flirt. Then, I saw Austin . Perfect. And when paired us together for a song writing project , I shot him a smile . He looked slightly taken aback . Ha !

Let the game begin...

A/N : Hope you all enjoy it ! Thanks !


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ally POV

When class ended, I went to find Austin. I found him by his locker , which is just outside the class .

"Hey, Austin ! " I called out.

"Oh , hey Ally." he said.

"So when do you want work on the project ? It's kinda due tomorrow ." I tell him.

"How about 4pm at my room ?" he suggests.

"Sure." I replied then walk to where the populars were calling me. He looked slightly disappointed but didn't say anything. I must be seeing things.

I glanced at the clock to find that it was already 4:01 pm ! I was suppose to go to Austin's room at 4 pm ! I'm late ! I grabbed my songbook and hurried to his room .

I knocked on his door which has a music note stick on to it . I smiled evilly when I though of my plan. Fight fire with fire right ? So why not fight music with music ?

Not to brag or anything ,but I am an awesome songwriter and I have been told that I sing like an angel . He wouldn't know what hit h-

My little rant in my head was interrupted by Austin . " Uh , Ally ? Are you okay ? You seem to have spaced out a bit ..." He asked me looking worried.

" Oh uh. I'm fine. Let's go start on that project ." I tell him.

He led me into a messy yellow room . The only things visible were a queen size bed , a cupboard , some drawers , a computer and A LOT of instruments !

Austin loves music ? No kidding. He has a keyboard , at least 3 guitars , a trumpet , a saxophone, a flute , a harmonica and a lot more.

" You play all this ? " I ask him.

" Yeah , I can play every instrument , even I trumpet through a trumpet !"

"Wow." That's all I can say . Talented ? Understatement of the year .

"I love music. " he tells me.

"Really ? Me too. It's my life." I tried to act surprise.

"What can you play ? "

"Umm , I can play the piano , write songs and sing." I tell him .

"Awesome ! This project is going to be a piece of cake !"

"Who's your favorite artist ? " Don't judge me, I am a curious person.

"Bruno Mars, Taylor Swift , Maroon 5 and r5 ."

"Oh my god ! Me too ! Cool ! I love them so much! Especially Taylor swift and R5 ! They rock ! I want to be famous some day." I tell him. It's true . Though my dad doesn't approve. He doesn't think a princess should be involved in such 'low' things.

"Really ? Join the group ! " he says.

"But my dad says that I have a billion in one chance ! " we say at the same time .

"Then this project will be a piece of candy !" We all laugh at his not so funny joke.

Austin POV

Ally's really great . And she loves music just like me ! And she really understands me.

"Okay , so we should start working on the project ." I tell her .

"Sure. So I was thinking maybe summer fun theme ? Like on the beach ? Since it is summer now ." Ally told me .

"I love it! I love the beach !" I told her.

"Great ! I have a few ideas ! By the way , do you know how to rap ? " of course I do ! I am a pro ! I though . But I didn't want to brag ...

"Yeah ." I answer instead.

"Okay then , what do you think about this ? " she plays a little tune for me. Then she sings a few lyrics . Wow. Her voice is like a angle's. She sounds fantastic . Awesome. Beautiful. Gorgeous. Pretty . You can describe voice as all those right ?

But what's more is that she looks so in it , so beautiful and perfect... Ahem. Back to the point .

She points at her book and gestures me to sing together. We sing together and our voice merge perfectly. When we stop, I look into her eyes and start to lean in .

Ally POV

Austin and I sing the song I wrote together. His voice is fantastic. Like an angel . Even better than that . And our voice sounds so good together. I glanced up at him . He looks so cute and handsome and perfect...

He looks just like my dream guy. I always had a soft spot for blondes. And he is a prince . And I do need to find a prince in the next two years ...

At the end of the song , we look into each other's eyes . He has such beautiful and unique hazel eyes. Austin starts to lean in . I lean in too. Just before I flutter my eyes close , I realized something : I like Austin.

A/N: Auslly moment ! Hope you like it ! And I do love all those artists !


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Austin POV

Just as our lips were about to touch , there was a knock at the door. "Guys ! Dinner in 15 minutes !" I heard Ethan shout.

Ugh . So close. Okay, I'll admit it . I like Ally Dawson . I mean , who could not like her ?

"So... " Ally said , breaking me out of my thoughts . She was blushing , and I felt myself blush too. What ?! Austin Moon never blushes. Well I guess there's a first for everything.

"So... " I say back. This is awkward ... I wish I could kiss her.

"Do you think our song is okay ? Do you think we'll get a good grade ? Do you think will like it ? What if she doesn't ? What if - " I cut her off from her little worry rant.

"Relax Ally. I'm sure they will love it !" I assure her. The next thing she asks surprises me.

"Are we friends ?"

"Of course we are. " I tell her.

"Okay, good. I wasn't sure , because you keep ignoring me." I feel guilty.

"No, it's just because I though you were like Cassidy and all the other populars,"

"And before you assume that it was heartbreak or something , it's not. When she broke up with me, I wasn't sad. That's cause I realized I didn't really like her. I dated her because of her popularity . So I wanted to change. And I have , really. So I don't want to go back with Cassidy and here followers. " I continued.

"But you're different. Good different. So friends ? "

"Friends." she smiles at me then goes back to her room.

After 2 minutes, I realized I miss her already . If only she was mine... Well, a guy can dream .

Ally POV

Once I was in my room , I sigh . So close to kissing Austin. I am going to kill Ethan ! I already miss Austin. If only he was mine. Well, a girl can dream .

The next morning , after arriving at school , I went to find Trish and the others.

"Oh, hey Ally ! So , what are you going to wear to the prom ?" she asks me as we walk towards our first class , music.

"What prom ?" a prom ? Sounds exciting ! I never been to one . I only went to ball parties , with everyone so formal and well, boring. I hope Austin asks me ...

"Haven't you heard ? The prom is this Friday ! What are you going to wear ? Do you have a date ? " Trish bombarded me with questions.

Luckily , before she could ask more questions , came in. After we greeted her, she started her lesson.

"Okay class. I expect you all to have already prepared the song. Let's start with ..." she looks around and then stares at me. "Austin and Ally. "  
Great. Note my sarcasm. At least I overcome my stage fright last year. I hope.

Austin POV

Once I brushed my teeth and showered, I put on a white t-shirt and a unbuttoned green and blue plaid shirt. I don't wear any cologne, because as the girls say, I smell like a "fresh summer breeze".

I entered school and met Dez by my locker. We went to our first class, music together. When we reached there, I saw Trish and Ally talking about something. That reminds me , we have to perform today, though I'm sure we'll be great .

Dez and I sat down at the middle of the class. Then Dez started talking about his pet turtle Suzy.

"Have you seen it ? It's like a cute little fuzzy ball!" he told me.

"Yeah, I am sure it is. " Dez can me a little weird sometimes. Then he said something that caught my attention.

"So , have you heard about the prom ?" Dez asked me.

"What prom ?" Prom ? Dez points at the poster directly outside the class. I look at it. It says the sweet 16 prom is coming up this Friday. They were going to choose a homecoming prince and princess. Hmm... I think I'm gonna ask Ally.

"You are ? Do you have a crush on her ?" Dez questioned me.

"How do you- I said that out loud , didn't I ?" Dez nods.

"Do you think she likes me ?" I ask him.

"Yeah ." Just then , comes in.

"Okay class, I expect you all to already prepared the song. Let's start with... Austin and Ally. " Looks like we're up. I look at Ally . She looks nervous. I give her a smile and she smiles back.

We go to the front of the class and I get my guitar ready . "Our song is called Heard it on the radio . It's about beach fun . Hope you like it !" Ally introduces.

Austin / ally / both  
What up?!Summer in the sandHe's a drummer in the bandDroppin' the beatShe's a DJ at the boardwalkA smile and a tanAnd her sandals in her handRockin' the shadesYou could almost see their eyes lockWhat could be betterThan a party and the weatherWith the both of us togetherIn the backdrop?Everything was rightAnd the day turned into nightWith the music and the lightsThat's where we stopOh, I heard it on the radioSing it out loudOh, Coming down to see your showUh, Uh, oh,Everybody nowI heard it on the radioOh, OhooUh, Uh, OhEverybody nowComing down to see your showPlay it back, play it backOne time yeahI heard it on the radioBoard and a wet suitOn the day we metYou said, I think of you as catchin' a waveShorts and a jet skiAll the other summer thingsKickin it in the sunAll dayWe only got time for each otherAnd we only got time for the summerEverybody knowsIf you gotta let it goTakin'Makin' it go your wayOh, I heard it on the radioSing it out loudOh, Coming down to see your showUh, Uh, oh,Everybody nowI heard it on the radioOh, OhooUh, Uh, OhEverybody nowComing down to see your showPlay it back, play it backOne time yeahI heard it on the radioOkay,Listen to the story 'bout the party'Bout the glory, 'bout the summer that would raise the barAnyone will tell youIt was chill, it was stellarThe best time we've had so farEveryone togetherAlways goin' "Never better"And the good times go on, and on, and onNever will forget itDoesn't matter where we're headedI'll remember when I hear our songWhat!Oh, Heard it on the radioOh, Coming down to see your showUh, Uh, Oh,Everybody nowHeard it on the radioOh, OhooUh, Uh, OhEverybody nowComing down to see your showOh oh, ohI heard it on the radioOh oh, ohI heard it on the radioOh, I heard it on the radioEverybody nowI heard it on the radioOh, Oh, oh,Oh, oh, ohEverybody nowComing down to see your showUh, Uh, oh,Uh, Uh, OhPlay it back, play it backOne time yeahUh, Uh, Oh

Ally POV

Once we finished singing , everybody busted into applauses. We sounded fantastic ! even gave us a A++ ! Awesome !

After class, Austin waited for me at the door.

"We sounded fantastic " I told him.

"Yeah ! We bought the house down !" I laughed.

"It's brought the house down. " I corrected him. He smiles. He looks so cute when he smiles. Snap out of it Ally ! Suddenly he looks nervous.

"So , uh, I was , uh wondering ,if you would , you know , uh , go to the prom with me ? " he asked, shuttering . Then looked at me with hopeful eyes.

"I loved to! " I was beyond happy ! My crush just asked me to be his date to the prom ! And I know just what to wear .

Austin POV

Woo Hoo ! She said yes ! She said YES ! I did my happy dance.

"So I'm guessing she said yes ?" I turn around to see Dez .

"Yes she did ! " I practically shout. Wow. What this girl does to me...

A/N : Auslly chapter ! Please R&R !


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ally POV

It was 5:30 pm , one and the half hour before the prom , and Trish was at my room helping me do my hair. She was trying to make it curly and natural.

"So , who's your date ?" she asks me.

"Austin. You ?" she looked surprised .

"Austin ? As in Austin Moon ? As in Austin-who-lives-in-this-house-Austin ? "

"Yep "

"Do you have a crush on him ?"

"Umm maybe ? Yes ?"

"Awesome ! I am going with Dez ." Now it's my turn to look surprised.

"Dez ? As in Austin's best friend Dez ? As in Dez-who-lives-in-this-house-too-Dez?"

"Yep. Don't judge."

"You like him?"

"Well , maybe. " I'll take that as a yes, I though.

"So what are you wearing to the prom ?" Trish asked me .

"It's a suprise ," I tell her.

"Well then, mine is too ." she tells me.

"There ! All done. So I'll see you later ! Bye." And she's gone.

I take out my make up box and start with the eyeliner, mascara, eye shadow, blusher, lipgloss, done. I look at myself in the mirror and feel satisfied with the outcome. Natural but pretty. And it goes well with my hair and hopefully my dress.

I decide to rest awhile before changing. I wonder who will win prom prince and princess will be. Probably Dallas and Cassidy , the school's power couple. I look at the time , it was already 6:30 pm ! Wow !

I quickly get up and carefully change into my prom dress. It's a princess dress that I usually wear to gatherings. It's a red velvet dress which is not to formal and puffy , yet not too causal . It's my favorite dress. Then I put on some mathcing red bangles and a pair of ruby red dangling earring . Finally, I take my red purse and carry out my sparkling red 3 inch high heels and walk out of my room.

At the exact same time , Trish walked out of her room. She was wearing a black and pink zebra pattern dress with matching shoes and accessories . She looked fantastic . I have to admit , she rocks animal print.

"Oh my god , Ally ! You look amazing ! Austin is going to drool !" Trish exclaimed.

"You look absolutely fabulous too, Trish ! " I replied.

"Well , let's go to the living room and wait for their arrival ." Trish and I were the only ones at home. Elliot was going with Julia while Ethan was going with Ashley. To make it seem more official , Austin and Dez were going to get ready somewhere else before coming to the house to pick us up.

Just as I put on my shoes , there was a knock on the door.

"They're here ! " Trish and I squeal . We went to open the door.

Austin POV

After getting ready at Dez's parent's house , ( I still can't believe that the girls chase us out ) , Dez's parents drop us off at the house. On the way , I decided to ask Dez who he was bringing.

"So, Dez , who are you bringing ?"

"Trish."

"Really ? Do you like her ?" he nods.

"Okay kids, we're here !" Dez's mum told us. We thanked her and got off the car. We knocked on the door before hearing the girls squeal and opening the door.

My jaw literally dropped to the ground when I saw Ally. She looked like an angel from heaven. She look so beautiful , I wish she was mine so I could kiss her senselessly .

"Wow...Ally ! You look beautiful , gorgeous , amazing , wonderful ! You look like an angel ." I told her. She blushed.

"You don't look so bad yourself ." I was wearing a tux with a matching red tie . Not what I usually wear , but I still look good , if I do say so myself.

"Thanks," We walked together to the school prom with Trish and Dez since none of us can drive. It was windy and I saw Ally shivering so I took off my tux for her to wear and wrapped my arm around her. She smiled and thanked me.

After 5 minutes, we reached the school gym. It was decorated with pink and red balloons and ribbons and there was a banner which said "sweet 16 prom" , it looked really nice.

We sat down at a empty table and went to take our food. After eating, we decided to dance. A hip hop song was currently playing . I started dancing but I saw Ally was just standing there.

"Why don't you dance Ally ?" I ask her.

"I don't know how to dance ." she tells me.

"Aww, come on, you can't be that bad. Just try." She then moves her arms and legs around and I laugh . She still looks cute. Just then a slow song comes up.

"May I have this dance ?" I ask in a bad British accent.

"Why yes, you may. " Ally answers in a slightly better accent.

We start dancing to the music. Surprisingly , Ally is a good slow dancer. When we stop , I started to lean in... What ? I really wanna kiss her.

Ally POV

I saw Austin lean in. I leaned in too . Please PLEASE please don't let ANYTHING interrupt us again. We were now only 1 centimeter apart...

A/N **Just to let you know, I won't be able to update daily. Probably once in a few days cause school is reopening. Thanks ! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ally POV

This is it ! My first kiss. Just as our lips were about to connect , a loud " may I get your attention please ?" came though the speaker. UGH ! WHY ?! We pull away and I hear Austin whisper " dang it" . I smiled at his childishness .

I have no choice but to turn my attention to the teacher who was holding the microphone. The teacher smiles at all of us before saying ,

" Okay students ! Now I'm going to announce this year's prom prince and princess..." I feel nervous. I wonder why . Maybe it's because I want to win this ? Before I could think anymore, I hear the teacher say " Austin Moon and Ally Dawson !"

Everybody cheered while Cassidy and her followers just glared at me .

"Please come up on stage to received your gifts !" I look over at Austin. He held out his hand and I took it . We walked up the stage hand in hand.

The teacher placed a glittering tiara on my head and then places a gold crown on Austin's head. We both thank everyone for voting for us. Then, we walked down the stage and got on with the prom.

"Wow ! I can't believe we won !" I said excitedly . Though I am a princess and Austin is a prince but Austin doesn't know. Yet.

"Yeah ! I know right ?" he replies. We continue dancing but unfortunately there was no more slow songs . Dang it.

We decided to go home at about 10:30 pm. We went to our own rooms. I was about to go to my room but Ethan pulled me aside. He brought me to the dining room.

"Hey Princess Allison !" he greets me .

"What's up ?" I questioned back .

"Can I call you Princess Ally ?"

"Um, sure. Just not in front of my dad." My dad doesn't believe in nick names. He thinks it's 'unproper' and 'disrepectful '. Oh well.

"Anyway , congrats on winning prom princess ! You and Austin both won ! It's like the universe knows that you guys are really royalty ."

Before I got to reply him , I heard a familiar voice behind us say ,

" What do you mean by that ?" we both froze. Uh oh.

Austin POV

Dang it ! So close to kissing Ally . But we were voted prom prince and princess ! How cool is that ?

After we all went to our separate rooms , I realized that I was really thirsty. I decided to go down to the kitchen to get some water. Just as I was about to enter the kitchen, I heard two familiar voices. Ethan and Ally.

I knew it was rude to eavesdrop . But , I was really curious. I heard Ethan call Ally Princess Ally again. What's up with that ? Then he congratulated her on winning prom princess. But then , he said something unusual.

"Anyway , congrats on winning prom princess ! You and Austin both won ! It's like the universe knows you guys are really royalty ." Wait, what ? Before I could stop myself, I heard myself ask .

" What do you mean by that ?" Ethan and Ally both turned around and when they saw me, they froze gasped in shock.

"Uh..." Ally said. She shot Ethan a look, and Ethan nodded in response . Ally sighed.

"Okay , Austin . There is something I need to tell you..." Ally says. I gesture her to continue .

"I am a princess ." I keep quiet. Well , that would explain some things ... Seeing that I don't protest , she continues.

"Ethan here is my bodyguard." I stare at Ethan and furrowed my eyebrows . He doesn't seem like the bodyguard type ...

"And we are here on a mission." Mission ? Does that mean they're going to leave soon ? Before I could ask , Ally already continued.

"See , my country , Rublia and our good friend and neighboring country , Chattle are under attack by our arch enemy , Aria. My father , the king , send us in a mission to find the lost prince of Chattle . He has some sort of plan to stop the war." she stops and takes a breath while I try and digest all this information .

"This prince, who is the same age as me , was my childhood playmate since the age of 3. When we were 5, Aria came and attack us but we won . But , they managed to kidnap the prince. The king tried to save him but that put all his citizens in danger. " she tells me.

"Recently, since Aria came and attack both of our countries again , our people managed to gather information on this prince and they located him in Miami." she finishes. Okay , but what does this have to do with me ?

"What does this have to do with me ?" I ask her. She looks as me carefully before hesitantly saying ,

"You are the prince." My eyes widen in shock . What is she talking about ?

"Is this belated April fools ? Cause if it is then it's a pretty lame joke ." I wait for them to laugh and say ' April's fools ' but it never comes . They both stare at me with serious faces.

"We're not joking Austin..." Ethan said.

"Austin , we really need you to believe us and come with us , for the sake of both our countries . Let me repeat again. I , Allison Isabella Dawson am the princess of Rublia and you , Austin Monica Moon are the prince of Chattle. And you have to come with us ! Please ..."Ally says . Then she looks at me with her puppy dog eyes.

Before I could think anymore, I already hear myself say ...

**A/N : New chapter ! Woohoo ! What do you think Austin will say ? R&R ! Will try to update ASAP. Let's try this ! Shout out in the next chapter to anyone who can guess the exact words Austin will say. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ally POV

"When do we leave ?" Austin asks.

When do we leave ? Wait that means... Yes ! He said yes ! I got to admit, I was expecting a lot more of convincing , but my puppy dog eyes worked ! Well , I guess good luck is on my side .

"We leave as early as possible. Umm , which probably is tomorrow morning. " I tell him then check my phone to confirm the time. "Yup , tomorrow 8am . Be ready by 6 am ! " I say getting a little excited . Okay , so maybe I may have shouted the last part...

Well , who wouldn't be excited to go back to their home country where they are a princess ? Just then I saw Austin looking at me curiously .

"What ?" I asked him.

"What should I bring ? Are we going to like, I don't know , ride a 1 month boat ride ?" He asked . He looked serious. I started laughing along with Ethan. Austin looked at us weirdly .

"Hahaha ... Hahaha... Oh my god Austin ! What do you think this is ? The 17th century ? Hahaha ... No , haha , we're taking the morning flight in the airport . "I finally controlled my laughter. Now Austin looked so embarrassed.

"So, where exactly is our country ?" He asked trying to change the subject. I play along.

"Somewhere at the side of Eastern Europe. We're stopping somewhere near there then taking a private jet to our country. " I tell him. He seemed impressed.

"Private jet ?! Are there pancakes ?! " he asked like a excited 5 years old who just found out he's going to the fair . Cute. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, did I forget to mention ? Our countries are rich because we both are rich coal and oil . But don't worry, our fathers are awesome to everyone." I said.

"Cool ! Well it's getting late and I'm going to pack ! See you guys tomorrow !" Austin says before running to his room. Ethan looks at me.

"Well, part 1 of our mission is done. Now for part 2. " he says. I nod and head to my room . I'm super sleepy .

Once I got in my room, I packed some of my more princess like clothes into a big pink suitcase that really stands out of the crowd. Then I take out my songbook and start writing few lyrics.

I'm coming home I'm coming home

Tell the World I'm coming home

Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday

I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes

I'm coming home, I'm coming home

Tell the World that I'm coming

I put my book into my suitcase and go to sleep.

( Next morning )

Austin POV

Yay ! I can't wait to see my so called country and my long lost family !

I wake up and brushed my teeth and change into a long blue V neck shirt and some jeans. Hopefully presentable .

I walk down and see Ally and Ethan all dressed semi-royally . I think.

Ally was wearing a light pink dress that reached the ground . Her hair was curled and let down . She looked beautiful . Then again she always looked beautiful. Ethan, meanwhile , was wearing a black suit that made him look like a bodyguard.

"Hey guys ! I just remember this but what are we going to tell Trish , Dez and Elliot ?" They looked at me knowingly .

As if on cue , Trish and Dez walked into the kitchen all dressed with suitcases behind them.

"You told them ?" I asked. Ally shrugged.

"Well, we figured we could use some help because you do realize that the kingdom is under war right ? It won't be easy getting in without getting noticed . As far as Aria knows , I'm hiding somewhere safe and you are not even the least of their worries. Oh , and Elliot is not here this week. " Ally says seriously. Wow, I didn't notice it'll be this hard ...

"Okay ! We have to go before we miss the flight ! The cab is outside. " Ethan says sternly . Talk about attitude change.

Trish and Dez raced out of the door while arguing over something I can't make out...

Ally and I get onto the cab-van while Ethan follows behind us. On the trip, Ally falls asleep and her head lays on the my shoulder . I gently pulled her into my chest and play with her hair. Over the past days, my crush on Ally has become MAJOR .

Before we knew it , we were at the the airport . I gently woke Ally up and all of us got out of the cab. Soon we were in the airport checking in .

While waiting in the departure hall, Trish bought the latest edition of the BOP magazine. We all crowded around it . The girls and Dez were fan girling ( yes , including Dez ) r5 , Taylor Swift and One Direction. Apparently they think I look like Ross Lynch. It should be the other way round ! Ross Lynch looks like me ! I told them that. Before they could argue, the announcer announce that our flight was boarding.

Once we boarded the plane , with the seating arrangements of Trish and Dez , cause they were in the middle of an argument and didn't want stop , Ally and I and Ethan sat by himself.

"So, Ally , tell me about my family and your family."

"Well, you and I are both the only child , so we always play together. Your parents are more specialized in economics . Your father's name is Mike Monsoon Moon and your mum's name Mimi Natalie Moon ." She stops.

"Okay," I say , letting her know that I understand.

"Great. My parents are specialized in people and safety . My father's name in Lester Luke Dawson and my mother's name is Penny Kate Dawson. Understand ? " she says.

"Yep ."

"Great ! Now I can go to sleep." And she fell asleep . Soon after , I fell asleep too.

Ally POV

I woke up by the feeling of someone shaking me while whisper shouting :

"Wake up Ally ! We're here ! WAKE UP !"

I open my eyes to see Austin extremely close to me and blushed. Austin seemed to realized that and sat back in his seat.

After an hour or so, we were on the car that Ethan was driving . We soon stopped in front of a crossroad. Ah, home sweet home.

Austin POV

We stopped in front of a crossroad.

"This," Ethan pointed to the road on the left , "is the road to Chattleton. "

"And this is the road to Rublia ." Ally said while pointing towards the road the right.

"But we , are not taking those. " Ethan continues before smirking. " buckle up buddy. "

**A/N :Thanks to all of your wonderful reviews , I decided to post this chapter earlier than planned ! Hope you like it ! R&R ! How do you think the palaces will look like ? Take a guess !**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ally POV

I see Austin panicking. I laughed.

"What's so funny ?" Austin asked , narrowing his eyes at me.I raised both of my hands

"Nothing, it's just that you look so scared." I stopped to laugh , and continued , " Relax ! Ethan knows what he is doing. " I assure him. He looks at me and nods.

Soon after , Ethan drove into an secret underground passage in the small hill. We drove through a long tunnel and at last, reach the back door of the kingdom. I take a look at it. No guards ! Phew !

"Guys ! The coast is clear ! " I tell them. Ethan looks relieved while Austin looks confused .

"Clear from what?" he asks.

"Well, clear from Aria ! That means that we are not losing!" I said.

"Yet. Remember , Princess Ally , Aria is strong , and is coming back stronger.

" Ethan says. Mr. Negative !

"Well, thanks for pointing that out , Mr. Negative !" I replied sarcastically.

"Your welcome ." he mumbles. It's not that he doesn't catch the sarcasm, trust me , he does. But when a princess says 'thank you' , you have to reply 'your welcome'. It's quite an awesome rule, actually.

"Ethan, Ally was being sarcastic !" Austin says . Oh yeah , he doesn't know about the rule.

"No , Austin, he does know that. But it's kinda like a rule that when a princess , prince, king or queen say 'thank you', you have to say 'your welcome. " I inform him .

"Oh... " then there is a mischievous smile on his face . Uh oh , I though .

"Why thank you , Ethan ! " he says with a sly smile. I can't help but start laughing . Ethan, on the other hand , looks annoyed. He does that when he's stress. Like now.

"Are you serious ?! Ugh... Fine. Bully your poor poor poor bodyguard. Your welcome. " Ethan replies but saying the last line in a fake cheery voice. We all busted out laughing.

Just then both of our kingdoms come into sight ... Ahhh ... Beautiful yet modern.

Austin POV

Just then , I saw two palaces. They looked awesome. Like not too formal , but you know it's a palace , yet modern at the same time ! I look at them carefully.

The one in front of us is pinkish orange , and is very big. They are many balconies on it, all in orange with classy yet modern looking chairs. The design was like a Disney castle, only the walls were painted and everything looked modern. It had a garden in top , with lots of flowers and a walkway. In the middle of the sky garden , there was a pure white grand piano. It looked like a humongous mansion in Los Angeles.

I looked at the one beside it. It was painted orangey - yellow. It was as big as the previous one. This one had a big balcony in the middle and four more beside it. All of them are yellow, my favorite colour. The roof was open too, only it had more of a field than a garden. It was a grass field. It had some football goals and two basketball nets. This one looked liked a humongous mansion in New York.

In between the two palaces was a orange coloured sky bridge connecting both of the palaces. It was actually partly see through ! How cool is that ! I don't know why, probably because of the sky garden and the sky field , but I had a feeling that the pinkish orange one was Ally's , and the orangey yellow one was mine.

"The pink one is mine , and the yellow one is yours ." Ally told me . Aha ! So I was right ! Point one for Austin !

"Okay , let's not waste any more time ! Let's go !" Ethan hurried us. Bossy !  
We walked into Ally's castle. I followed them to a room with light blue walls. It had a crystal light in the middle and a big meeting table in the middle. There was already two guys , two women and some bodyguards inside. Once the women in the yellow dress saw me, she walked towards me and held my face. What ?

Ally POV

Aww, , or Mimi , and Austin are having a mother son moment. Although Austin looks kind of alarmed ...

"Austin, this is your mother ." he looks at me , then at his mother , at me , then his mother , and finally understands.

"Um, hi ?" he says . I gave him a 'Seriously ?! That's all you can say ?!' look , but he just shrugged . Our fathers cleared their throats . Obviously , they want to get down to business.

"Allison and Ethan , well done. You have completed your mission. Prince Austin is back ." my dad says. "Yes, now we can carry out our plan." Austin's dad, , or Mike continues.

"As you all know, in this area , a smaller country is cannot attack a bigger country. Aria is currently bigger than us , individually . But, if our countries combine, we are much bigger them . And the only was for two countries to merge peacefully , is by marriage. " my dad says. Oh No. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Austin POV

Marriage? Wait a minute, doesn't that mean - my thoughts got interrupted by my dad (still getting use to that) saying ,

"That means , Austin , you and Princess Allison have to get married. " My eyes widen , and so do Ally's.

"Well, technically , you two just have to register and get engaged , no need marriage. That can come later ." says with a wink. I feel myself turn red and I see Ally blushing furiously.

"Dad !" Ally whines . I think it's _so_ cute .

I open my mouth to protest but nothing comes out. Because , I think : this might give me a chance to ask her out ! So, I shut my mouth.

Ally , seeing that I don't protest , starts to open her mouth. But before she could get anything out , her father cut her off.

"Please Allison ... Our country needs you ! I'll give you pickles ! I'll let you keep Pickles the goose in the house ! I'll even allow nicknames ! " he says with puppy eyes .

I can tell Ally is a sucker for puppy dog eyes , because everyone immediately starts giving her puppy dog eyes , including me , Trish and Dez. She ends up giving in after her father promises to keep all those promises. Haha ! Did anyone find that funny ? Only me ? Okay, moving on.

"Great ! C'Mon ! Those engagement forms won't sign themselves , you know !" My dad ( nope, still not use to that) says . We follow them into a big office that was just down the hall. The room was filled up with lots of papers.

A mid aged guy suddenly popped out of nowhere. He had on an office wear and some glasses.

"Hello there , your highnesses ! I see you made it , Princess Allison and Ethan . Ah, welcome, Prince Austin !" He greets me. He then opens a drawer and took out a THICK thick stack of paper .

"We don't have to fill that , do we ?" I asked Ally softly so only she can hear, horrified . She looked at me , mortified and asked ,

"Dad, we don't have to fill all those, do we ?" She asked. Our dads and moms just laugh .

"Princess Allison, you seem to have forgot that you are royalty , and you , Austin , my son, have to get use to this life." My dad ( this might take a while ) told us. I shared a look with Ally which said ' I like the normal life too ' . Oh well.

Once we finish signing , we walk out of the room together. Trish and Dez had went to the TV room just now. We were going to meet them. But first ...

Ally POV

Finally ! I got to admit , even though the royal life is cool and all , I kind of miss the normal life. Oh well.

Austin and I walk to join Trish and Dez in the TV room. Just then , Austin pulls me close to him , like really close. I look at him with wide eyes . What is he doing ?!

Before I could think anymore , I felt a soft pair of warm lips pressed onto mine. Austin's lips. I instantly kiss back . To say there was fireworks was an understatement. It felt like the whole world exploded. Wow. My first kiss is perfect.

After a few minutes ( well I think it's a few minutes, I mean whose counting ? Not me . Hehehe... I mean who would count how long their first kiss lasts ? Okay ! Okay ! You got me ! I was. And it was 2 minutes 15 seconds ) we pulled away . He looks into my eyes and says...

**A/N: finish ! Ahahahaha ! Just kidding - continue please !**

"Ally , I really like you. Will you be my girlfriend ?" he asks then looks at me with hopeful eyes. How can you not love this boy ?!

"Yes ! " I shout before kissing him again. We kissed passionately . After we pull away ( only because we were out of breath ) , Austin picked me up and twirled me around , while shouting " YES ! " . I laugh at his cute but childish behavior .

Austin POV

YES ! She said YESSS ! Woo ! When we kiss I felt lots of sparks ! And that's saying something because I usually don't believe in these kind of things .

I pick her up and twirled her around while shouting " YES ! ". Ally giggled at my probably childish behavior. I kissed her again.

Suddenly , we heard someone cleared their throat behind us. Surprised , we both turned around. I put my arm around Ally protectively . When we saw our parents , Trish and Dez right behind us , we froze. I grabbed Ally's hand to comfort her.

"Ahem. So , what was that all about ?" Ally's dad asked while wagging his eyebrows suspiciously. We both blushed while the four parents and two friends waited for our answers .

"Well, um, you see, Austin and I are ... " Ally trailed off nervously hoping they would get it. When they obviously didn't , I said :

"Ally and I are dating ." they stare at us for a few seconds before smiling.

"Abandon mission Auslly ! " Trish said and everyone laughed . Wait what ?! I guess that's Trish for you.

Ally POV

Well , I guess you can say that we had our happily ever after. Although ours is a little different. After A LOT of pleading and begging, and also a few songs , our parents allowed us to go back to Miami with Trish and Dez ! How cool is that ?! And best of all, Austin and I are going strong . I won't change it for anything. This is MY happy ever after.

**A/N: Well, that's a wrap. My first fanfiction done ! Do you want a epilogue ? I have a great idea for that but I'll only do it if you want one ! r&r ! Oh, and I'm my school's cheer squad, and we need to think of a cheer that is related to Harry Potter. Can you guys help , pretty please ? **


	11. Chapter 11

Epilogue

6 years later

Ally POV

My life is perfect. After high school , Austin, Dez, Trish and I all went to MUNY ! Yes ! Austin and I are major for performing , I'm minor in songwriting while Austin is minor in dancing. Dez is major in filming and Trish is major in managing .

It's so cool that we stayed best friends for so long and even get to go to the same college. Our kingdom is still ruled by our parents . Don't worry, we did a pros and cons list , my favorite !

Guess what ? Trish and Dez are dating ! And , Austin and I are closer than ever. Today is our 6th year anniversary . This is our 1st year since we graduated and we work as a team , although sometimes we have side projects . Team A&A (that's us ) are just wrapping up our first ever tour !

Austin and I try to do at least two duets in our albums so we can go on tour together ! We're both signed in Starr records and yesterday was our last show . And tonight , Austin asked me out on a date . He sounded nervous, I wonder why . Oh well , I'll find out soon enough .

Trish is coming over to help me get dress , she seems SUPER excited tonight . And Dez is not acting weird... Hmm, suspicious.

Austin POV

Omg my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. I'm like super nervous right now. I have to pick up Ally in like 15 minutes but I think I'm going to have a panic attack . You must be confused , well let me explain.

Flashback - 1 week ago .

In the tour bus with Dez , the girls are out shopping for souvenirs. I already bought all of my T -shirts ... Wait a minute, the T-shirts are all white ! Aw man ! Well , I'll worry about that later, now I need to ask Dez something. Best friend to best friend.

"Okay , so Dez, I need to ask you something . " I tell Dez who is currently looking for his missing koala bear. Yup, still same old Dez even after so many years. He stops looking for a second and turns his attention to me.

"Dez, I think I want to marry Ally . " I tell him and letting go of the breath I didn't know I was holding. His eyes lights up instantly.

"Dude ,that's great ! In fact , it's about time you said that ! So, how're your going to do it ? " he asks over excitedly . I sigh .

"Well, that's what I wanted to ask you ."

"How about the traditional 'I love you , will you marry me ?'" Dez suggested.

"No no no. That's too ordinary . And if you haven't notice, Ally and I aren't a ordinary couple. We are popstars who just finished their first tour , who are in heir of the throne of their very own kingdom and who can't live without each other. " I finished.

"Okay, I get the point. Hmm, I need to go back to finding my koala, but maybe this will help ? Remember : continue where it started. I have no idea what that means , but I gotta go now . Bye ! Good luck. " Dez says before running out.

Hmm, where it started? Wait a minute, MUSIC ! That's it !

"Eureka ! MUSIC !" I shouted in the empty tour bus before running to my bed and taking out the still empty songbook that Ally gave me. I can't write songs unless I have A LOT of inspiration. The last and only song I wrote myself was my hit single " steal your heart ", and it was inspired by Ally agreeing to become my girlfriend.

Okay, THINK , AUSTIN. THINK ! Okay , let's see what I got.

Will you marry me ?

Nice job Austin . I praised myself ( i am NOT being sarcastic ! Hurtful guys !) just as my bedroom door flew open , revealing a panting Dez.

"Austin , I found my koala bear ! It was in the zoo ," he says like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I chuckled at my best friend.

"Right ... Anyway, Dez , I got it ! I'm going to write a song to ask Ally to marry me ! " I say , proud of my idea. Dez smiles then frowns.

"But remember last month when you tried to write another song ? It went like ' I need a song -'" I cut him off from mentioning my failed attempt to write a song.

"Yeah, I know. No need to remind me. But don't worry , I actually got a line ! " I tell him excitedly.

"Ooo, I'll leave you to it then. By the way, have you seen my gingerbread family ? " he asked me.

"I think I saw Trish with it..." I replied. His eyes grew wide before running out, screaming,

"NOOO, BEN ! COME BACK TO ME !".

I smile at his weirdness and continued working hard on the song.

Flashback end.

After one month of hard work, I finished it ! I told Trish and Dez , and they were all super pumped about this .

I glanced at the clock . I have 5 minutes left. I quickly grab my guitar, car keys and picnic basket and ran out the door to my car to fetch Ally. After Ally was safely in my car, we set out.

"So, Austin, where are we going ?" I smile.

"I'm not telling you !" I said in a sing-song voice . Ally whined.

"Austin ! "

"Ally, you know me well enough to know I won't tell you." I tell her with a smirk . She rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, but there's no harm trying right ?" Ally replies and then kisses my cheek . I smile at the feeling of her lips on my face.

"No, but there's no use trying either, cause we're almost here." She starts looking around but I cover her eyes with a blindfold after I parked my car. "

Seriously, Austin ?" Ally whines and complains. I chuckle at her cuteness. I nodded then realized that she couldn't see me.

"Yup." I smile then take her hand in mine and see her smile. I started leading Ally to the picnic spot I prepared.

Once we reached, I took away the blindfold. Ally gasped once she saw the place that was set up by me. There was a checked-pattern picnic cloth, pancakes , pickles, sandwiches and some drinks.

"Did you make all of this Austin ?" she asked me, obviously impressed by my work . I put on a proud grin and replied,

"Yeah, well, mostly, my mum helped me with some of it ." I said slightly embarrassed that my mum helped me. But, hey , she is a great chef. Ally looked at me and smiled, then she gave me a peck on my lips. I smiled.

"This is so sweet Austin ! I love you so much ." she says.

"I love you too Ally." I replied. After that, we started eating and chatting. After an hour or so, we finally finished our picnic. That's when I decided it was time.

"So, Ally, I wrote you this song and I hope you like it ." I tell her and she nods as her eyes gleamed with excitement . Well, here goes nothing , and everything.

**A/N : There's an epilogue part 2 after this. Just didn't want to make the chapter too long compared to the others. **


	12. Chapter 12

Epiloque part 2

Ally POV

Oh my god ! I can't be believe Austin actually wrote a song for me ! That is so sweet of him ! I'm sure it'll be awesome ! Just then he starts singing.

_A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head_

_When I think of all the years I wanna be with you_

_Wake up every morning with you in my bed_

_That's precisely what I plan to do_

_And you know one of these days when I get my money right_

_Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life_

_We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush_

_But one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough_

_[Chorus]I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_

_I swear that I will mean itI'll say, "Will you marry me?"_

_SingingOoh whoa ooh ohOoh whoa ooh ohOoh whoa ooh ohOh, yeah_

_How many girls in the world can make me feel like this?_

_Baby I don't ever plan to find out_

_The more I look, the more I find the reasons why_

_You're the love of my life_

_You know one of these days when I get my money right_

_Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life_

_We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush_

_But one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough_

_[Chorus]I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_

_I swear that I will mean itI'll say, "Will you marry me?"_

_[Bridge]And if I lost everythingIn my heart it means nothing_

_'Cause I have you,Girl, I have you_

_To get right down on bended knee_

_Nothing else would ever be better, better_

_That day when..._

_I'll say, "Will you marry me?"I swear that I will mean it_

_I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_

_I'll say, "Will you marry me?"(I'll get down on one knee)_

_I swear that I will mean itI'll say, "Will you marry me?"_

_Got me singingOoh whoa ooh ohGot me singingOoh whoa ooh ohWould you marry me, baby?_

_Ooh whoa ooh ohOoh whoa ooh ohOoh whoa ooh oh_

_A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head_

_When I think of all the years I wanna be with you_

_Wake up every morning with you in my bed_

_That's precisely what I plan to do, yeah._

Oh my god. I love it ! Wait... Does that mean what I think it means ?! OH MY GOD . Austin's voice cut of my thoughts .

"Do you like it ?" he asks then looks at me with hopeful eyes.

"I love it !"

"Great ! So..l um... I kinda have another uh... question for you ." he shuttered . I find it kind of cute.

"Yeah ?" he kneels down on one knee and I gasp. I silently FREAK OUT. Okay , maybe not so silently , I may or may not have shrieked like a crazy girl. Austin chuckles before continuing.

"Okay, so , Ally , I love you and your my life and you know I'm not good at expressing my feelings, so , I'm uh , gonna come straight out. Allison Isabella Dawson, as the song says, will you marry me ? " he asks then looks at me straight in the eyes. I smile very widely .

"YES ! LIKE A MILLION THOUSAND YESES ! " I SHOUT . Austin's eyes instantly light up as he pulled me into a kiss.

"WOO HOO !" he shouted . We both smile as we prepare to spread the INCREDIBLE news. Yep. Still not over it.

Austin POV

"WOO HOO !" I shouted after Ally said YES ! Ahhhhhh ! I kissed her and we both started bouncing up and down then started dancing 'The Ally Way' . I'll say we're both hyper. But hey ! We're the perfect match.

**A/N : Well , that's it ! Please R&R on this chapter and also the overall story ! And, HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR ! The year of the horse ~ 马馬**


	13. Author note

AUTHOR NOTE.

So guys, I know that this story has ended but I have another idea for a new story. And I need your opinion about something:

A) I start posting the new story but only update once in 2 weeks - 1 month .

B) I only start posting the story in early April where I can update more frequently.

Please review or PM me your vote ! Thanks !

* p.s. I may not 100% follow your choices but your opinion is appreciated. Thanks again !

Here's the summary ~

Mission Recall :

Austin changed after that day. Not the bad kind! No. Just more... Immature , according to his parents . His parents sent him to the school counselor , where he is helped by the student counselor helper, Ally Dawson. Can Ally help him ?

* you might notice that I deleted the previous author note and posted this one. It's more accurate.


End file.
